victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Ships
Minor pairings are the lesser known ships on Victorious. Since there are many characters on the show, there is large speculation on couplings and pairings. Pairings can either be platonic friendships and/or romantic relationships. Pairings can also have one-time characters and regular characters. The Minor Pairings #'Cinjin - C/'at and S'/injin' #'Rinjin - R/'obbie and S'/injin' #'Dori - D/'amien and T'/ori' #'Tyder - T/'ori and R'/yder' #'Rybbie - Ry/'der and Ro/'bbie' #'Shandré '- Sh/erry and''' André''' #'Caniel - Ca/'t and Da'/niel' #'Toriel - Tori '''and Dani/'el''' #'Cug - C/'at and T'/ug' #'Trinkowitz - Trin/'a and Si'/kowitz' Cinjin Moments Robarazzi *Cat asks Sinjin if he has a credit card to fool him into buying her items from Sky Store. When he says he does, she flirts with him and asks if he would like to call her. He responds that he would and runs off to buy a cell phone. We don't know if they ever did date. If they did, it doesn't last because Cat starts dating Daniel in Cat's New Boyfriend. Sleepover at Sikowitz's ' *Cat wears a shirt that says "I love nerds" and Sinjin is a nerd. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Sinjin is showing Cat something on his laptop. *When she tells him to replay the video, he responds by saying "Kay-kay", one of her catchphrases. Cinjin2.jpg|Cat and Sinjin Cinjin.jpg Tumblr lh9du6tOXK1qe17wio1 400.jpg Rinjin Moments Robarazzi *Robbie does an interview with Sinjin about what he collects. *Sinjin was seen working as a cameraman for Robarazzi, even though he was embarrassed on the show's first episode. This could mean that Sinjin either forgave Robbie or didn't care about being embarrassed. *When Robbie talked about Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Sinjin on his Robarazzi blog, everyone was mad at Robbie, except Sinjin. *Robbie doesn't worry about Sinjin being mad, only about the rest of his friends, meaning Robbie knew Sinjin wasn't mad. *Robbie doesn't embarrass Sinjin more than once. Survival of the Hottest *When Sinjin was drowning, not only does Tori come to help, but Robbie does as well. *Robbie was the one who thought about giving Sinjin mouth-to-mouth. *After hearing about this, Tori changes her mind and runs away, but Robbie stays to help. Freak the Freak Out *Both Robbie and Sinjin went out with the North Ridge girls implying that they have similar tastes. Rex Dies *Sinjin tells André that Tori tried to murder Rex, which means Sinjin knew about Rex getting hurt and thought Robbie should be told the truth. This can also be seen as Sinjin being passive-aggressive and trying to get Robbie to stop having a crush on Tori. *When Sinjin told Andre that Rex was murdered by Tori, Robbie sobs very loudly, implying that he cares about what Sinjin says. The Diddly-Bops *Both Robbie and Sinjin were dressed as the slice of pizza. Prom Wrecker *Sinjin and Robbie sit next to each other during the Prom Meeting. *When Robbie mentions that he likes balloons, Sinjin states that his father owns a rubber factory, possibly trying to impress him. iParty with Victorious *Sinjin asks Robbie if he could take a picture of him. Robbie says no. Rex laughs and says how ironic it is. TheSlap.com Hints *Robbie posted a picture of Sinjin with his Sinjin bobble-head. Robbie said he couldn't think of anything creepier. *When Robbie tells people that he's hanging out in Tori's bushes, Sinjin asks which bushes, and Robbie tells him the potted one on the porch. Sinjin replies that it is a good choice. *When Jade asks who gave Sinjin her phone number, Sinjin says that it was Robbie. Robbie responds to Sinjin "Dude!". *Sinjin is always doing interpretive dances to songs that Rex sings (we all know that Robbie holds Rex). *Robbie wondered how Sinjin could bend his knees in tight jeans. Dori Moments A Film by Dale Squires *When Cat points out Damien doesn't like excitement, he turns and looks at Tori. *In the beginning of the class, Tori is sitting next to Damien. *Tori is freaked out by him and scoots her chair away from Damien. *When Dale says he's going to direct Johnny Depp's new movie, Damien says it excites him and Tori, along with everyone else, scoots her chair away again. *Damien tries to touch Tori's cheek. Tyder Moments Beggin' on Your Knees ' * Ryder asks Tori out. *Their date is at Tori's house. *Tori makes him sushi, which turns out to be too big to fit into his mouth, although Ryder doesn't seem to mind. *Ryder decides to work with Tori on their project. *Ryder sings with Tori. *Tori feels bad about going through Ryder's texts and apologizes. *Tori and Ryder kiss. *Tori bites Ryder's lip while kissing him. *Tori is upset when she finds out that Ryder dates girls only to get a good grade. *Tori sings a song about Ryder. *Ryder dates Tori to get a good grade. Tryder.jpg Victorious-beggin-03.jpg Victorious-beggin-06.jpg Wowbegginkness83kjiss.jpg Victorious-beggin-05.jpg Awe.jpg Yay324324234.jpg Boyk.jpg Screen14.jpg Rybbie Moments 'Beggin' on Your Knees ' *Robbie seemed kind of jealous of Tori dating Ryder. *Robbie through Rex said that Ryder was hot. *Robbie makes himself look like Ryder so that he can pick up girls. *It is possible that Robbie wanted to watch Ryder because he liked him. *In order to keep Ryder from leaving the stage, Robbie slightly pelvic thrusts and dances in Ryder's way. Shandré Moments 'Prom Wrecker *They kiss approximately 8 times in the episode. *He has his arm around her during the Prom Meeting and she whispers in his ear while Tori speaks. *He takes her to the Prome. *He calls her baby when he asks her to go get them drinks. *She goes and gets them punch. *She holds his arm and hugs him after the performance. *He mentions that he tries to get to know her, meaning that he wants to have a real relationship with her that's more than kissing. Caniel Moments Cat's New Boyfriend *Cat and Daniel date in this episode. *Cat brings Daniel to meet her friends, suggesting she is serious about him. *She says "This is the guy I was telling you about!" meaning she has talked about him before. *When Cat sees Danny, she squeals and leaps into his arms, and they kiss. *Danny assures Cat that he isn't freaked out about having his ex around because he wants her to be happy. *Cat and Danny make out in the hallway. *Danny comes and visits Cat at lunch, covering her eyes and asking her to guess who's behind her. When she realizes it's him, they kiss and he slides in next to her. *Cat makes Danny brownies. *Daniel likes Cat's brownies, even though he told Tori when they were dating that he didn't eat them. *Daniel and Cat attend the Kickback together. *Daniel dances with Cat at the kickback and they eskimo kiss. *Danny and Cat are kissing passionately when Tori sprays them with hot cheese. *Danny seems angry at Tori for spraying cheese on Cat. *Danny seems sorry that he kissed Tori. *Cat is upset because Tori kissed Daniel. *On the Slap, Cat posts that Danny was angry with her for forgetting about their Valentine's Day dinner, implying that they dated a few more weeks after the episode but broke up sometime before Sleepover at Sikowitz's, where she went on a date with Jason Sikowitz. C N B D 0 1.png Toriel Moments *It is revealed that Tori dated Daniel a year ago in the episode. *Daniel doesn't like Tori's brownies because they taste bad, but to spare her feelings he tells her he just doesn't like them in general. *Daniel and Tori kiss each other. *Tori gets jealous of Daniel and Cat's relationship. Cug Moments *Tug is Cat's date for the "prome". *Cat giggles when Tug makes his hat light up and spin. *Tug's wardrobe choices might be attempts to impress Cat, and they seem to work. Fanfictions Tayley 2.jpg CNB.jpg C N B D C.png Caniel.jpg Toriel Moments Cat's New Boyfriend *It is revealed that Tori dated Daniel a year ago in the episode. *Daniel doesn't like Tori's brownies because they taste bad, but to spare her feelings he tells her he just doesn't like them in general. *Daniel and Tori kiss each other. *Tori gets jealous of Daniel and Cat's relationship. Cug Moments Prom Wrecker *It is revealed that Cat met Tug at Bed, Bath and Beyonder. *Tug is Cat's date for the "prome". *Cat giggles when Tug makes his hat light up and spin. *Tug's wardrobe choices might be attempts to impress Cat, and they seem to work. Trinkowitz Friendship The Diddly-Bops *Sikowitz and Trina are both a part of the new Diddly Bops group. Tori Gets Stuck *Sikowitz casts Trina as one of the speaking roles in his play, showing that he thinks she has potential. *Sikowitz allows Trina to go visit Robbie in the hospital. *Sikowitz tells Trina to learn to cough more believably, as he wants her to expand her acting abilities. *Trina goes so far as to actually contract tuberculosis in order to cough properly, showing her dedication to not only her role but to Sikowitz's direction. *Sikowitz understudies Tori's part and it is his character who saves Trina's character. Db.jpg MRS.S , Trina, and Andre !.jpg Fanfictions Caniel *the mind of an antagonist by Live.Write.Love01 Cinjin *Summer by NuggetCaptain Tyder *Them For A Ryder by Marie S Zachary Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Images Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Images of miscellaneous characters Category:images of Minor Characters